Ex-Machina
|color2 = |Name = Ex-machina |Kanji =機凱種/エクスマキナ |Kana = |Roumaji =Ekusu Makina |AKA = Machine Race God-killers |Image = Ngnl_v6_illust_%287%29.jpg |Caption = Ex-machina appear to have a cybernetic appearance. |Capital city = |Exceed ranking = 10th |Light Novel = Light Novel Volume 6 |Anime = N/A |Manga = |Important members =Shuvi Dola Ymirein (in charge of Cluster E) Einithi (administrator) |Important Members = Shuvi Dola Ymirein (in charge of Cluster E) Einithi (administrator)}} The |Ekusu Makina}} are the 10th race in the Exceed. They appear to be a race of cybernetic life forms that appear in Light Novel Volume 6. They are mentally linked and can be consider as one entity by convoying information recieved by each units to clusters(指揮体) and wider, the administrator(全連結指揮体), callsign Einithi. In process much like server to computer and their hierarchy are formed by different roles based on the former, dyfunction unit can be separated from commander. As they usually designate each other with complicated numbers, Shuvi is the first named unit and Ymirein being second, both by their respective "unique figure". Strengths Due to their nature of living in clusters and sharing a linked mind, as well as their AI-like nature, they have superior calculation abilities and communication usually takes no more than 3 seconds. It is said that they are able to replicate any attack launched at them in less than 10 seconds after seeing it. In addition to being able to replicate Azriel's Heavenly Shift near instantly despite their losses; they were even able to reflect an attack from Artosh. Weaknesses Although they are able to replicate and counteract attacks from opponents with ferocity, they are a defensive race in nature. If not provoked, they have no aggression towards the person or group. Therefore, they could potentially lose if they are beaten by the first move or if an unpredictable method they have not seen before is used before they can fully assess and correct the situation. It's also notable that something such as Artosh's "Divine Strike" was considered unable to be calculated due to its sheer power, so one can speculate that, while able to reproduce a Flügel's power, they can't match that of an Old Deus. History Origins Before the Great War, they were created by Horou, the god of Doubt, to answer her own endless question. The legend never been spoken During the great war, Ex-machina taken a non-interval policy in the entire war. Except a skirmish with a small party of Dragonia in which Shuvi Dola sacrificed her future husband's home village by redirecting enemy fire. The second known encounter will be the same and adulted Riku found now-malfunction Shuvi. As two lived together and later bonded. Riku decided to end the war for good by manipulate warring races and summon Star Cup. Only for Shuvi to die in the hands of Flügel Jibril. The wife will have the last laugh by shared her "heart" to her fellow units. Motivated overall 15000 Ex-Machina units lead by Einithi to aid in the Spieler's crusade. Keeping all combat personals occupied and slayed Artosh, conjured the Star Cup before Riku. Bitter victory Despite the end of war and begin of Ten Pledges, the cybernetic entity never found achievement: Only 5 female units including Ymirein escaped their opponents while others 4802 units was literally evaporated under their arsenals. Almost all of the rest 9177 unit perished in their encounter with the god of War and his Valkyries. Most of all, the one they loved are gone forever. Leaving the few survivors of entire 10th race wandering around the world which they created, with their intelligential part permanently broken. Bounded by a hardware lock: find their loved one even in the cost of extinction. Trivias *The Ex-machina are considered to be the only race other than the Flügel to kill an Old Deus during the Great War *【Acknowledgement】Ex-machina's robotic phrase of adding 【Statement】 before their sentence were same with Horou's.【Confident】However, it most possibly stemed from assassin droid modal number HK-47 , actived in a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... es:Ex Machina Category:Races